


"(You cry but you don't tell anyone) That you might not be the golden one"

by florgi



Series: Another kind of glory. [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2014, I wrote this because I'm still sad, It's like the second time I write in English so be ready for some mistakes, M/M, Situated after Argentina loses, and yeah, oh and this is some kind of slight AU (more on the notes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argentina has lost the finals and Leo can't take they pressure of the world that has now taken its place on his shoulders. And Kun is there, as always, to hold him together and help him see some light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"(You cry but you don't tell anyone) That you might not be the golden one"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'm from Argentina, I speak Spanish, so have mercy if there's any huge and horrible mistake over there (I really hope not, lol).
> 
> Apart from that, I have just recently realized how much I ship these two and I seriously needed a way to free so many feelings. Also, the final has me on the floor because I can't cope with this sadness.
> 
> Note about the setting: This can be taken as a slight AU, it goes this way: Leo is not with Antonela anymore, therefore there's no Thiago ( :( ) and Kun was with Maradona's daughter and had his kid but they're no longer together, neither is him with his actual girlfriend. Leo and Sergio are together as a couple but kind of in the closet or at least nor formally out of it. Okay?
> 
> Title from "Tied together with a smile" by Taylor Swift (No really related with them but it's a beautiful song and those lines fit perfectly)
> 
> That's everything I think, enjoy :)

The door slams shut and the silence falls in the room heavy and thick making even breathing a difficult task. And it’s even worse because Kun has entered just behind him and the silence is still there. Sergio is normally always loud, even if he’s sad or angry or craving for something to eat or some time to sleep, he’s always talking and making funny remarks and filling the spaces that the silence build in tense situations. But in this moment, he is not saying a single world, and Leo does not know if he can handle the oppressing lack of noise in the outside and the cacophonic voices inside his head.

“Would you fucking speak for once, please?”

Leo’s voice is sharp and broken and he’s not even sure how the words are leaving his lips because he can feel his throat clenching and un-clenching as he tries to hold the tears. But the silence is still there and he can’t take it anymore.

 _“La puta madre.”_ A millisecond after the sound of the silver medal hitting the window echoes all around the room and Leo feels like he can’t even stand still for much longer. So he doesn’t and falls straight to the floor, his face on his hands and strangulated sobs shaking his whole body. He feels miserable and defeated and deeply, incredibly, irrefutably sad. It’s too much, everything is too much.

Not a minute passes before two strong arms are holding him tightly and soft lips are pressed in the back of his neck. Soothing hands wrap around his torso and bring him closer to Kun’s body. He lets him settle them in the middle of their room’s floor, Leo’s head tucked on the crook of Kun’s neck.

“Tell me it’s a bad dream. Please. Tell me we haven’t played the fucking final yet. Tell me that we still have the chance to win this. I… I can’t… I don’t…” The sobs are too much to pronounce words or even sentences coherently.

Kun keeps running his hands up and down Leo’s arms, trying not to burst into tears himself. He knows he has to be strong for him that’s why he breathes as deeply as he can and tries to speak as calm and soft as possible.

“Leo, you know that’s not true. We… we lost, okay? We fucking lost but we were so close. So, so close. But this is the truth, I won’t lie to you. The world cup is over and we’re sec…”

“Don’t! Please, don’t!”

Somehow, Leo manages to stand up and he wipes his tears furiously as if they were a shame. He doesn’t want to cry and yet he knows he needs it so much. But he can’t, he doesn’t deserve to feel this sad because everything is his fault.

“Everything is my fault. We could have won this. We were supposed to win this cup! I can’t… I’m so sorry but that does not even count because we didn’t win the fucking cup. I wanted this so bad…” Kun is now standing in front of him, both hands reassuringly holding to his biceps, thumbs stroking gently his arms. “I promised you we will win this.” A hiccup escapes from his chest and Leo rests his forehead against his. “And we were so close…”

“Shh, it’s okay. Come on, calm down.” Soft and firm lips press against trembling ones and for a second Leo exhales and lets his head forget all about championships, golden cups, German players and mean remarks about his lack of passion and effort and every fucking thing everyone says about him. Everything just goes away, as every time Sergio kisses him like that, all tender touches and sweetness and love.

“We are fucking sub-champions, okay? I know it’s not ideal and I’m fucking pissed because we didn’t win. I wanted to win this cup as much as you and as much as everyone. I wanted to see all the Brazilian’s faces while Argentina was being crowned champions in their own country. But we couldn’t. It just didn’t happen.” And at that moment, even though he tries his bests not to, some tears leave his eyes and roll slowly down his face. “It just didn’t work right. But you have to listen to me. Leo. Look at me.” He holds his head still, keeping his brown eyes locked with his. His noses are brushing with every movement and their breaths are intertwined as if they were just one organism. “It’s not your fault. And I know, I just know you think that. But it’s not. Neither of us played their best game. Or maybe we did but luck wasn’t on our side. That doesn’t matter. But it was not your fault.”

Leo is shaking his head, new tears and new sobs and a whole new train of negative feelings crawling out of him and making breathing even harder.

So Kun kisses him.

But this time is not sweet nor slow. It’s a desperate kiss, equally a blow of energy and a hard way of comforting. They grab to each other bodies as they are the only things that will remain still in their world. And maybe now breathing it’s even more difficult, but Leo can feel how his heartbeats are a bit less painful.

Kun is the one who breaks the kiss and stays there, looking at Leo deep in his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

“I love you, okay? And you are a champion. _Boludo_ , you are the fucking best player of the world.” Sergio just can’t keep himself from smiling, one of those famous smiles of him, and Leo knows that he can’t resist those smiles, so he doesn’t and smiles in reply.

“Can we go to sleep now? I’m knackered.” Leo pecks Kun on the lips and receives a mere “yes” as a reply.

Ten minutes after that they’re both cuddled up in one their two king beds. Kun’s arms wrapped firmly around Leo and his face hid on his neck.

As they were starting to fall asleep Kun breaks the silence. “In four years the cup will be ours.”

“Kun…”

“It will, and I’ll kiss you just in front of everyone when you score the fucking final goal and then I’ll make every German and Brazilian go on their knees for you and we are going to fucking win next time, listen to what I say.”

“You’re going nuts.”

“Yeah, for you.” Leo can’t contain a little chuckle that makes Kun smile in the dark of their room. “But I’m being serious. We are going to be champions.”

“And you are going to kiss me in front of everyone to see…”

“And very proudly.” Kun kisses tenderly the sweet skin of his neck. Leo can’t contain a sigh and turns to face Kun even though there’s barely enough light to let them recognize mere shapes.

“We might as well warn Javier not to retire before Russia.”

“I’ll take a plane to Spain and kick his ass before he can even think about it.”

They both laugh at that. After a few second of silence they kiss each other and this time Leo can feel his heart beating a bit faster in a pleasant rhythm that he has grown accustomed to since Kun took such a great and wonderful space in his life.

“Thank you” Leo says finally, before resting his head on his shoulder, letting Kun hug him tightly as ever and feeling safe and loved.

He might not have won the World Cup, and they may not be able to win the next one, but who cares about stuff like that when your best friend, the love of your life holds you like this and makes you feel like you’re his entire world? Maybe he's not the “golden one” but maybe he had already won something better than a brilliant cup, and the beating of Kun’s heart just under his ear may be telling him that he’s not mistaken.

**Author's Note:**

> "La puta madre" is some kidn of "Fuck your mother" but it's like way more impersonal. You can say just because you're mad at yourself and not directed to anyone.
> 
> "Boludo" is a very common insult here but in common speak can be used as "nick name" for your friends like "pal" "lad" or "dude" - it's way more informal than those and some people don't like to be called that way though.  
> \---------
> 
> Hope you liked this and may the odds let Messi (and the whole Argentinian team of course) be champion next time. Russia 2018, we're looking at you.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Florgi. x


End file.
